Yalewa
BIOS Bellum Bestiae: Yalewa is a tribeswoman of the South Pacific island nation of Viti. When, right out of nowhere, the misfortune of an illness of unknown origin falls upon some of her fellow tribespeople, she goes out not only to learn the cause of it, but also to find a cure for the mysterious disease that her fellow Vitians have only recently contracted before it is too late. ARS SPECIALIS * Launching Spear: Yalewa stabs her opponent in the gut, then raises her spear upwards, causing them to slip off quickly and launching them into the air above her head to the other side. On Meter Burn, while the opponent is still airborne, she stabs them again, then slams them to the other side back to the ground. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Vaulting Upper Kick: Yalewa plants her moto in the ground and, still holding on to the spear, kicks upwards with both her legs, launching her opponent into the air for a free hit. On Meter Burn, while the opponent is still airborne, she swings around the spear, kicking them with both legs again as she does so, knocking them back. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Overhead Spear Slam: Yalewa jumps into the air and slams her spear down on the opponent, causing a hard knockdown. Meter Burn makes the move faster and do more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Moto Vault: Yalewa jumps at her opponent, plants her spear in the ground, and vault-kicks them, knocking them back. Meter Burn not only adds more damage, but also causes a wall-bounce if close enough to the "wall" to the foe's right or left. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) ARS BESTIAE * Serpent Strangle: Yalewa jumps at her opponent, shape-shifting into her snake form as she does so, then wraps herself around her opponent's neck and strangles them, damaging them. Next, she jumps off the opponent and changes back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Slithering Evade: Yalewa turns into her snake form and slithers under her opponent, dodging any incoming attack except for low attacks, then becomes her human form again and kicks her opponent in the back to the ground. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) PERCUTE ULTIMUM * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Plants her spear in the ground and lets out a mighty warcry * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Jumps at her opponent, raises her spear above her head with both hands, and stabs them Yalewa swings her spear at her opponent twice horizontally, then jabs the wooden end of her weapon at their stomach with enough force to cause them to fall to their knees. The tribeswoman then proceeds to turn into her snake form, then proceeds to wrap herself around her defeated opponent's neck and, as they panickingly try to pry her off, squeeze so hard that their eyes pop out of their sockets, still attached to the optic nerves. Then she shapeshifts back into a human, jumps into the air, letting out a mighty shout as she does so, and slams her moto into her foe's head, splitting it vertically in half. Lastly, she spins her spear in front of her once, then performs a jumping diagonal spin slash, declaring, "Degei shall judge you now." MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Cree Summer (Codename: Kids Next Door, Rugrats) Stage: Tropical Beach Destined Battle Rival: Bubon * Intro Sequence: While in her snake form, Yalewa slithers into the arena and turns back into her human form, rapidly spins her moto spear in front of her for three seconds, asking, "You wish to duel against me?" as she does so, and goes into her fighting stance, declaring, "We shall see if you are strong enough!" * Round Win Sequence: Yalewa swings her spear horizontally, then plants the butt of her weapon in the ground, saying, "Degei and Turukawa frown upon you," before going into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Yalewa rapidly spins her spear above her head counter-clockwise twice, declaring, "Now you know the might of Viti!", then swings her weapon horizontally, raises it into the air with her right hand, and lets out a mighty warcry. QUEST MODE PROLOGUE: THE TALE OF THE TRIBESWOMAN, YALEWA (We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Yalewa on a beach in Viti in a dynamic pose as she horizontally swings her spear, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) The South Pacific Ocean, which would not be discovered by European eyes until the next twelve years, is home to such islands, some of which are nations, as Rapa Nui, also known as Easter Island, Aotearoa, as New Zealand was once referred to, Tahiti, Samoa, and Viti, an island in Melanesia, which is resided by one of its tribal women, Yalewa. One fateful day, some of Yalewa's tribe fell ill of a mysterious disease that next to no one knew exactly what could possibly have caused it. To investigate the source of her people's current ailment, she trained hard in the art of the moto spear, as was uncommon for a South Pacific tribesperson of her gender. The snake spirit, Serpens, which had previously inhabited a Turkish Ottoman-Empire assassin named Emel Zengin two centuries prior, then appeared to Yalewa and jumped into her body, selecting her as her host in the process. MIRROR MATCH (QUEST MODE) (Yalewa is in her home stage when, out of nowhere, a fiery circle appears in front of her, and Damoclus emerges from it.) * Damoclus: I am impressed you have made it this far, warrior. However, before your destined battle begins, I have one more challenge for you... yourself! (creates another Yalewa for the real one to fight) (An older, bubonic plague-infected Melanesian man with close-cropped dark grey hair who wears a long straw skirt, as well as arm and ankle bands made from the same material and a sperm whale tooth necklace walks weakly into the area. He wears no shirt or shoes.) * Yalewa's Father (voiced by Beau Billingslea): Yalewa! Beware of whatever trickery this demon is using on you at this time. ...Oh, there is another thing I must warn you of: A strange creature has taken the form of a large rat... and spread a strange plague upon some of our people. Find it, and put an end to it... before it can infect... more people. * Yalewa: I will get right on it. (leaving to face mirror!Yalewa) Goodbye, Father. * Yalewa's Father: Please, if you are capable... Come back in one piece. * Yalewa: Mimicking my appearance?! You deserve to be punished appropriately for this insult! (Both Yalewas draw their spears and go into their fighting stances.) * Mirror!Yalewa: Punished? Where were you when they were handing out better ideas? DESTINED BATTLE - vs. Bubon (Cut to an abandoned cathedral somewhere in Europe, where Yalewa and Bubon stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Yalewa: So you were what caused some of my people to fall ill... Have you anything to say in your defense? * Bubon: Witness the dawn... of a second Black Death... One not much more fortunate than the original ever was! It will spread... throughout every land in the world... Viti included! (Yalewa and Bubon go into their fighting stances.) * Yalewa: This "second Black Death" of yours will never take all of Viti! * Bubon: Oh, but it will... and no number of physicians attempting to cure it will succeed! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Torturex (After the fight, a badly-beaten Bubon is down on one knee and one hand.) * Yalewa: Disease-spreading fearmongers deserve no mercy. Nor are they worthy of life! * Bubon: You cannot stop me! I will... (is cut off when Yalewa drives her spear into his face and kills him, then pulls the spear out of the plague demon and cleans the blood off her weapon afterwards) * Yalewa: I forbid you to infect any more people here today! (A fiery portal materializes beneath Yalewa's feet, slowly dragging her into it. Bubon, now lying dead on his side in a pool of his own blood, says nothing. Six seconds later, we cut to the tribeswoman in the Infernal Torture Chamber.) * Yalewa: I must have really sunk to the bottom of the lake this time... * Damoclus: And here, you shall be rewarded with the worst kind of punishment imaginable. In order for your final confrontation against me to commence, you must first get past... my chief torturer. (Soon after, thunderous footsteps are heard, which are revealed to be those of an emerging Torturex.) * Torturex: Me welcome you to Infernus! Torture you in chains for Lord! Me want watch you suffer! * Yalewa: As a woman, 'tis my obligation to refuse to be treated as a method of sexual gratification... (readies her moto spear) should the way I dress be of any indication. Torture in chains is no exception! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Damoclus * Damoclus: (sitting on his molten rock throne, infuriated that Yalewa has defeated Torturex) What the fuck is this?! My chief torturer, defeated? (rises from his throne) Very well... I shall finish off that primitive myself! * Yalewa: (walking into Damoclus' throne room with her moto strapped to her back) There is no telling how far I will go to stop this evil presence I am seeing... * Damoclus: (approaching Yalewa) Yalewa, tribeswoman of the island nation of the South Pacific known as Viti. Welcome to your final confrontation against... (his nostrils start bleeding from accidentally staring at Yalewa's breast cleavage) ...Oh, dear. (wipes the blood from his nostrils) * Yalewa: Was it seriously necessary for you to stare at me like that? * Damoclus: Just because of your provocative style of dress? Yes. I mean, men not only often do that the moment you wear that outfit in front of them, but also feel arousal and the desire for sex with you and for you to do things sexual in nature for them. * Yalewa: Which makes them completely perverse in their brains. And what of the rat that spread the plague upon some of my people? * Damoclus: That is actually the plague demon, Bubon, a denizen of my domain. Yet, he serves not me, unlike Torturex or Insaniac. * Yalewa: He paid the price for infecting my tribe... by eating my spear! * Damoclus: Well, speaking of eating... If you so desired, I could offer you the flesh of a poor, defenseless human peasant, boiled in a kettle, to dine upon, as all other island tribespeople do. Or do you consider that an insulting stereotype? * Yalewa: As a matter of fact, yes. (going into her fighting stance) Now, prepare yourself for the might of the South Pacific islands! * Damoclus: You think you, a tribeswoman, can defeat the demon lord of Infernus? Allow this battle to be your final one! Septemgladio! (his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well) AFTER WINNING AGAINST DAMOCLUS IN HIS PRIMARY FORM * Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! (Damoclus then transforms into his dinosaur form, then lets out a vicious roar, forcing the player to fight him in only one round.) ENDING * Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by a mere island woman? * Yalewa: I will stop your chaotic plans here and now. My tribe's survival depends on it! (raises her moto above her head and drives it into Damoclus' chest, impaling him) * Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily) for ruining my plans! (falls to the molten rock ground, dead and lying in a pool of his own purple blood) (Cut to a rear-view, waist-up shot of Yalewa as she is visited in Infernus by Degei, which appears as a giant, five-headed golden snake.) Yalewa fought and defeated Damoclus, thus preventing the ruler of Infernus from spreading chaos throughout all the lands. Soon afterwards, the Great Serpent Degei, the supreme God of all of Viti, materialized in front of the tribeswoman and rewarded her for her valiant triumph over the malevolent demon lord by offering to grant her one wish. (Later, back home in Viti, Yalewa stands proudly with the wooden end of her spear planted in the beach sand as she is congratulated by some of her fellow tribespeople, who are now cured of the bubonic plague.) She unselfishly wished for her people to be cured of their plague. Soon afterwards, she returned home to Viti to find that many of the tribespeople who resided there, whom had fallen to the taint of the bubonic plague, were no longer touched by it. They were thankful to her for saving their lives and the world, and for that, hailed her as a hero among her tribe. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where "The Devil and the Huntsman," from Guy Ritchie's King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and pieces of 16th-century tapestry depicting said characters as their animal forms on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Yalewa is voiced by Cree Summer (whom I've also assigned to Juan's lovely mom, Esmeralda), who previously voiced Abigail "Numbuh 5" Lincoln in Codename: Kids Next Door and Susie Carmichael in Rugrats, among other roles. * Yalewa is essentially the Ms. Fanservice of Bellum Bestiae (I've always wanted to include one in a Deviant Fighter!). Be on the lookout for more Ms. Fanservice characters in Bellum Bestiae II (Pierre's inferior sister, Charlotte, and Esmeralda), as well as other potential Deviant Fighter projects of mine! * The name "Yalewa" means "woman" in Fijian, in reference to her being Bellum Bestiae's only female DLC character. Category:MGW characters